reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Transport
Players can use several modes of transport in order to move Marston around Red Dead Redemption's game world. List of Transportation *'Donkey ''women' - This is a totally random event and sort of a glitch. When you are riding towards thiefs landing from armadilo you might encounter a women at the side of the road looking down. If you approach her you will see that she has a donkey face and you can mount her ( no im being serious....lol) Also along with this glitch (after you mount her) you will see flying deer and people will start to fall from the sky. I hope you enjoy this funny but true random glitch. 10:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC)S.K.Perry yeh *'Trains' - Allows the player to quickly travel over long distances.thumb|300px|right|Train at night *'Stagecoaches' - Stagecoaches are large enclosed carts, primarily used to transport people or valuable goods and are drawn by 2 or 4 horses. The player can drive the stagecoach, similar to the use of horses. Additionally, they can be hired for transportation and given the option of sleeping, allowing the player to skip the ride and arrive at his destination instantly. However when the Stagecoach driver sees or hears any form of violence he will drive away. Passing the 5th Treasure Hunter challenge grants him a free ride. *'Carts' - Carts are drawn by one horse, and are typically used to carry goods and equipment rather than people. They are very fast but unstable, due to the fact that they can tip over, so be careful going over hills and other high landscape. *'Wagons' - Wagons are drawn by either two or four horses, and carry goods and people. Wagons come in a variety of shapes and sizes, they appear in some single-player missions.thumb|300px|right|Stagecoach Multiplayer *'Rafts' - Rafts are rudimentary floating platforms, capable of navigating waterways. Rafts are a central component of at least one gameplay mission, and the vehicle cannot be used by the player outside of this mission. The Raft is also used throughout "The River" co-op mission, included in the Outlaws To The End DLC. *'Steamboats''' - Large river-going ships that carry passengers, supplies and goods. (Only appears in Exodus in America, the first mission and not in game). *'Automobiles' - Automobiles were extremely rare, but pervaded the west, challenging the ubiquity of the horse. They appear in missions, but the player does not control one at any point. *'Mules' - Can be found in Mexico. You may find them hitched in Chuparosa or Escalera. However the player can not put hogtied personnel on them. *'Camps '- Allow fast travel to wherever the player chooses (Waypoint and towns e.g Armadillo) and allows the player to change outfit. Also if the player has the Improved Campsite it will refill their ammo. Multiplayer Transportation Mounts are either mules, horses, buffalo, cows or bulls that can be unlocked at some legendary or regular level in the game.They are used for traveling across the map to locations by riding them. Here is a list of all of the mounts that are unlockable in multiplayer. Regular Mounts *El Señor (Donkey/Mule) *Lusitano Nag (Horse) *Turkmen (Horse) *Cleveland Bay (Horse) *Hungarian Half-Bred (Horse) *American Standardbred (Horse) *Bonzo (Cow/Bull) Legendary Mounts *Buffalo (Legendary 1) *Albino-Buffalo (Legendary 2) *Super Bull (Legendary 3) *Zebra Donkey (Legendary 4) Fast Travel * Camps * Stagecoaches * Transportation Markers (Multiplayer only) Achievements and Trophies There are five Trophies/Achievements that directly involve using transport. These do not include using methods of transport to get to certain locations in order to obtain the Achievement/Trophy. ---- ---- ---- ---- fr:Transports Category:Transport Category:Redemption Transport Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Features Category:Multiplayer